muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Muppet Theatre
Sleeping on stage Maybe these'll come in handy or find a place eventually, so I'm parking them here: Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-TheaterStageSleepingMuppets.jpg|The opening shot of the hammocks from the rafters... Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-TheaterStageSleepingMuppets-Closer.jpg|...and a closer look, showing Janice as well. — Julian (talk) 18:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I think the muppet you marked Pepe is actully beaker. — Dre Sayas (talk) 20:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you might be right. Thanks, I fixed it. — Julian (talk) 20:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Part of this could go in the Muppets who grow eyelids page couldn't it? Beaker, the rat, and Lew Zealand have their eyes closed in this. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Doctor Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'Complain.']]) 00:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely! — Julian (talk) 20:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Location The Muppets sets the theatre within a studio in LA. This is the first Muppet production to do so, as far as I know. There are hints all over The Muppet Show that the theatre is located in New York City. Before we go ahead and make a case for it in the article, I just wanted to start listing examples here on the talk page. If you find one, add it to the bulleted list below with your signature and times stamp (~~~~ until message wall is enabled for articles in a couple weeks). —Scott (message me) 05:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) * Episode 308: Loretta Lynn - when Gonzo and Kermit are being taken away from the train station on the back of a train, Gonzo says they're headed for Pittsburgh, but they have to change trains in Altoona. Although the episode doesn't take place at the theatre, the geography works for close proximity to NYC. And when Loretta Lynn gets off the train, she assumes Scooter is there to pick her up and take her to the show. —Scott (message me) 05:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The Muppets (2011) I'm trying to work out the layout of the theatre as seen in The Muppets. I've read the junior novelization and dissected most fo the trailers, and the best guess I can make about it is that the theatre is a spot inside a studio lot. Alan Arkin gives tours of the studio lot, and we see them in the area behind the building(s). But we're also being shown the theatre entrance and box office from the street (in real life, Hollywood Boulevard). Here are some notes on the trailer screenshots. Muppets2011Trailer02-08.jpg|Muppet Studios entrance FuzzyPack1920 01.jpg|the stage lot entrance that leads to the theatre? FroggyTattooHD 45.jpg FroggyTattooHD 57.jpg|Muppet Studios, exterior FuzzyPack1920 03.jpg FuzzyPack1920 05.jpg|this may be what's described in the novel as Kermit's office FroggyTattooHD 05.jpg FuzzyPack1920 07.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 40.jpg|a lobby between front doors and auditorium? Muppets2011Trailer02-51.jpg FroggyTattooHD 52.jpg|somewhere in the house FroggyTattooHD 61.jpg|proscenium with TV cameras in the house Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 49.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 14.jpg|backstage area Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 54.jpg|backstage left Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 55.jpg|backstage right FroggyTattooHD 63.jpg|the roof The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (6).png The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (10).png Muppets2011Trailer02-18.jpg The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (27).png|dressing room Muppets2011Trailer02-42.jpg Muppets2011Trailer02-17.jpg|control room Muppets2011Trailer02-54.jpg|studio exterior Anyway, this isn't meant as a discussion, so no talk tag needed. I'm just parking this info here for now. —Scott (message me) 21:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC)